Trying For Existence  Zeku
by Carieya
Summary: This is about my two favorite characters, Zexion and Riku, and their forbidden love that I came up with one day when bored. It's a fun story that pretty much has nothing to do with the video game, considering I'd go psychotic trying to make it work.
1. Chapter 1  Avatars Of Grey

**Chapter 1 Avatars Of Gray**

* * *

Riku held his breath in as he tried not to pace around the small apartment he had somehow managed to get in The World That Never Was. It had been so hard to convince Kairi and Sora to let him leave Destiny Islands, and Riku was personally very happy to be away from all that anxiety of their light. But now... he was _here_, waiting on someone _else_, already unpacked and ready to go. (The unpacking hadn't been done completely by him, for Sora had insisted on helping his old friend move out, even though Riku was now a bit over nineteen and could obviously take perfect care of himself.)

"Where is he?" Riku asked himself as he fell back onto his bed clearly frustrated. Riku had somehow managed to get Sora to leave and had sent out the signal, but now he was _still_ waiting. After all these years that Riku had kept that signal a secret, so many years after Castle Oblivion. Still, Sora never seemed to manage to recover his memories of there, and Riku preferred to keep everything that had happened to himself. After all, Namine had done her job so well it seemed pointless to ruin her almost flawless work.

Riku heard a knock on the door and jumped up almost immediately. The familiar, nostalgic sent of darkness hit his nose, Riku automatically knew who it was. Without regards to the fact that the two-room apartment wasn't exactly fit for guests Riku rushed to the door and opened it. There, in the doorway, was a face familiar to Riku, his final guide in Castle Oblivion. "You came," Riku said trying to hide his frustration as Zexion came in. Zexion almost smirked as he walked in and closed the door, dead bolting it.

"Can't take any risks in this place," Zexion said as he looked around the twilit apartment. "I was almost unsure it was you when the signal was sent, I think the others have been snooping around again." Zexion seemed almost anxious as he brushed some of the shaggy hair out of his face. A hopeless cause that was, other strands immediately fell in to replace the ones Zexion had just moved.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you," Riku said as he gestured to the small card table that had two chairs adjacent to each other. Zexion sat down as Riku walked over to cabinets. "Do you want anything to drink? I know you technically don't need it, but you're pretty fidgety and I think if you'll have something in your hands it'll be easier to deal with." Zexion tried to give Riku a shaky smile, but his lie did not work, Riku knew he was shaken up.

"Water would be fine," Zexion said as strongly as he could. A few silent moments passed between the two as Riku got two glasses of water, handed one to Zexion, and then sat down across from him. Under the table their legs and feet hit together, but neither bothered to move. "So what is so important to talk about that you not only moved here, but sent that signal as well?"

"The worlds are choosing sides, everything is choosing sides, Sora and Kairi have both totally immersed themselves in light, forcing Roxas and Namine out of them," Riku said solemnly. "Roxas and Namine, they both agreed that they would fight for the darkness until both sides returned to the gray. The heartless are still the scavengers of shadow, those new dis-souls the scions of light. The nobodies have been scattered amongst them, as has the organization unbeknownst to you. It will reach the two of us soon, the only two who have truly fought for the gray." Zexion's hands were shaking even more as he listened to Riku, the ice in the glass clinking against the sides.

"So the final battle is coming upon us quicker than we anticipated, I'd almost appreciate the irony of this if the circumstances would let me," Zexion said. Riku reached across the table and set a hand on Zexion's forearm and the shaking in that arm automatically seized. Zexion looked up and met Riku's eyes. "There is more though, is there not?"

"Zexion, we are the only two avatars of the gray," Riku said as he avoided Zexion's gaze. "We will not be able to fight together until this war is over, we must choose different sides to keep the balance. And, even should we both survive it, we will never be the same." Zexion sighed as his gaze fell to look at his slender hands. So this was it. "Zexion, we still have time though, not everything has chosen, we are to be the last to choose."

"And what will happen when we do choose?" Zexion asked as he looked again at Riku. "Will we not be forced away from each other, meeting only as enemies?" Riku had no verbal response for this. Instead, he rose and pulled Zexion to his feet. Tipping Zexion's face back lightly Riku kissed him on the cheek, their two fingers intertwined. Zexion moved his face down some, almost kissing Riku on the lips, but then...

"Riku, open this damn door!" the two heard someone yell as he banged against the door. Riku immediately pulled away.

"Hide," Riku said as he pointed to a closet with a bar in it. Riku knew it was Sora at the door, and there was denying Sora, he'd break through the door with his keyblade. At the same time, Zexion could not use a path of darkness to get away because Sora would hear it, if not feel it. No one was supposed to know of Zexion and Riku, they couldn't take any chances!

Zexion ran into the closet, pulling the door shut as best as he could behind him, and then pulled himself up onto the bar used to hang hangers. Just as he settled he heard Riku unlock the deadbolt, and an enthusiastic Sora rush in.

"Riku, I almost forgot this!" Sora exclaimed as he ran in with a box of what seemed to be fighting tactic books. "As soon as I got back, Kairi found it and got all mad that I had your stuff, so she forced me to come back and give it to you. So here I am!" Sora looked at Riku, realized a slight blush on Riku's face, and then tilted his head some. "Riku, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sure," Riku said as he pulled the box away from Sora with a bit too much enthusiasm. Sora fell forward onto the ground as Riku shoved the box into a corner. Sora sighed as he surveyed the room, his eyes falling on the closet. A bit of an organization cloak stuck out of the door.

"Hey Riku, didn't you get rid of your cloak?" Sora asked with an almost condescending tone. Riku froze, Sora_ couldn't_ know... could he?


	2. Chapter 2 Cursed

Chapter 2 Cursed

"Riku?" Sora asked as he looked at his friend. Riku's moment of shellshock was over though, his mind was now fully working on trying to make an excuse. Unfortunately, there were very few plausible excuses that sounded natural, so Riku had to use the first one that came to his mind.

"I'm in the World That Never Was, Sora, it's somewhat necessary that I have a cloak. It'll just make the transition easier, and keep the Organization from killing me. I know we're on good terms with them, but I would prefer not to take my chances." Sora looked at Riku with a look that said he wasn't buying into it. "Look, Sora, I know you and Kairi are worried that I'm returning to the world of darkness, but I'm not. I just need some time to be alone and sort myself out, okay?"

"Then why are there two glasses set out, Riku? Anticipating someone's arrival?" Sora asked with an accusing tone. Riku sighed as he sat on the table and easily drained the cup Zexion had been drinking from. Frustrated, Riku threw the plastic cup into the sink therefore causing a long crack down the side.

"Happy, Sora?" Riku asked as he glared at his supposed best friend. Sighing, he continued, "Shouldn't you be heading home to your wife? You know, Kari, the girl of your dreams? I got my own place particularly so I would be out of your hair and prove that I could live on my own just fine. Am I going to have to turn into Xehanort's heartless again to get away from you?"

"Fine, I'll leave," Sora said as he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes lingered on the closet for a minute, but a solid glare from a very frustrated Riku kept him from trying anything. Sora therefore just ended up stalking out of Riku's apartment slamming the door shut behind him. The shockwave sent Zexion toppling out of the closet into a heap on the floor. The very motion of the fall caused the front of his cloak to unzip exposing his bare chest.

"Sorry about that," Riku said as he offered Zexion his hand. Zexion didn't say anything as he took Riku's hand and pulled him down on the floor almost on top of Zexion. Riku almost immediately began to laugh.

"I just spent seven minutes in a closet and listening to you two fight was definitely not heaven. You owe me now," Zexion said as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Riku laughed as he wrapped his arms around Zexion's slim waist.

"Does this mean I owe you fourteen minutes in compensation?" Riku asked as a secretive smile crept into his face. Zexion's smile broke out in a matching smile. Riku was just about to kiss Zexion when Zexion's entire body went rigid.

"They're looking for me," Zexion exclaimed as he pushed Riku off of him as gently as he could. Riku sighed as he sat up against the wall and watched Zexion with an indescribable look upon his face. "What is it?" Zexion asked as he rose to his feet.

"There's a curse between us, isn't there?" Riku asked. Zexion sighed and shook his head as he leaned down towards Riku and intertwined their fingers. Riku briefly kissed a soft sweet kiss on Riku's lips and then he pulled away.

"I'll come back for those minutes," Zexion said as he opened his portal. "That I can promise you." At those words he ran through the portal leaving Riku alone on a perpetually cold night on an even colder floor.

Zexion appeared in the icy, cold embrace of his room in the castle to find Xigbar sitting in the bed. "You called?" Zexion asked as he walked over to his closet not daring to take his eyes off of Xigbar. There was a slight smile on Xigbar's face and in front of him hanging upside-down was a magazine. Zexion could only guess at its contents.

"Well, first off your cloak is unzipped way too far," Xigbar said. Zexion laughed as he completely unzipped the cloak and let it slip off his body to the floor. Now all he wore was a pair of boots, pants, and gloves, all black of course. "I suppose that works, but I was wondering if you could sniff out Demyx for me. We were playing a game, and, well... I lost him."

"You called me to sniff out your little, young lover boy?" Zexion asked as he pulled a long-sleeve blue turtleneck out of his closet. Xigbar just smiled as Zexion pulled the shirt on, and it really emphasized Zexion's girly frame. "If you must know Demyx is playing his sitar out at the Brink of Despair."

"Ah, I knew you would help me, _old_ friend," Xigbar said, stressing the word old. He held up a thick, leather bound, black book. "I found some interesting reading material. You're accounts of the day are not only in code, but the code is so cryptic not even I could break it. Worries me a tad bit. At least I know I can always trust you to sniff out my lover boy." Zexion sighed as he snatched his lexicon away from Xigbar. Xigbar grabbed Zexion's wrist though and held him there. "You don't seem to be normal."

"Whether I'm normal or not is no business of yours," Zexion said as he pulled away. Suddenly he was very happy he was the one with the ability of smell. "And I was doing something very-"

"Illegal?" Xigbar asked. Zexion froze paused before pulling on a pair of thin glasses with square lenses. Yes, that was what he and Riku were, illegal. All relationships with people outside of the Organization where classified as that.

"Important," Zexion finished. Xigbar smiled.

"But you were still off grounds without anyone else knowing," Xigbar said. "Think wisely before you answer my next question. Who is it?" Zexion paused, Xigbar had always been a trustworthy friend, but he knew he wasn't above low tricks. If he had to get Zexion in trouble to get what he wanted he would do it.

"It's Riku," Zexion said softly as he turned away from Xigbar. Xigbar smiled as he rose and embraced his friend in a hug from behind.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Xigbar whispered almost seductively in Zexion's ear. Then without another second wasted he disappeared into the darkness leaving Zexion totally alone.


End file.
